


The House Guest

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore lives and Hogwarts has become a safe haven of the light. Draco Malfoy has switched sides and as a result the school is no longer safe. Dumbledore sends him to Headquarters to remain under the watch of his cousin Sirius Black in order to complete his schooling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House Guest

**Author's Note:**

> AU seventh year fic where both Dumbledore and Sirius Black live. First chapter in a multichap that I don't have a set plan for. It might be two chapters and it might be ten. We shall see.

Sirius tells Harry that everyone has light and dark within them, and he knows better than anyone that being born into a dark family and making a few mistakes doesn’t make you a bad person. He just didn’t expect to end up as unofficial guardian to his cousin’s runaway son. The blond is silent, sullen, and sits with his arms folded across his chest as the Order members present talk about him as if he isn’t there and can’t think for himself. They treat him like a child and that strikes Sirius as unfair considering what he has seen and been through. It is also wrong given that Draco’s seventeenth birthday has just passed. Technically he doesn’t need someone to look after him but someone to look out for him is another matter entirely. The war is still raging around them, people still going missing, and bodies still appearing back alleys. Hogwarts is a haven of the Light, filled with Order members and Ministry officials patrolling the hallways, and as a result no longer safer for Draco. Too many would love to pin something on him despite the fact that he has turned on his family and dedicated himself to the war effort against Voldemort. He is no longer trusted and this is the eighth time that he has been attacked within the space of a month. 

The decision is made for Draco to remain at Headquarters with Sirius while getting his homework send to him by owl. Sirius will aid him with any spell work that he cannot do and is to ensure that Draco’s work is sent back to Hogwarts on time. Neither Draco nor Sirius is actually asked about any of this, but Draco is in no position to argue and for Sirius it at least gives him something to do even if Draco doesn’t need to know that. The last time he had got bored enough to do something drastic he had nearly got himself killed and Harry has enough on his mind without having to mourn his reckless Godfather. It is something he is often reminded of. The Order continues with their meetings without addressing the pair again and Sirius wonders if they see him as a child too. Probably, he thinks sullenly to himself. Draco is now a member. A weakened Dumbledore had barely survived the last clash with Voldemort’s forces after finding something that Sirius is not allowed to know about, but it led to Draco switching sides by refusing to kill him and becoming a member of the Order. Whether his membership was a choice or a way to trap him, Sirius doesn’t really want to know. 

All that he does know is that Albus Dumbledore has had one of his hands amputated and Harry has pleaded with Sirius to trust him and in turn trust the old man. These days, Sirius finds that is easier said than done. He takes the time to observe Draco, because it isn’t like any of the missions being handed out will be of any use to him given that he can’t leave the house. He has become a researcher, tasked with putting his intelligence to good use. On the one hand it is rewarding and he is happy to help but on the other he wishes he could do so much more. The young Malfoy heir is sitting staring at the table but he’s far too tense, shoulders far too straight and Sirius knows right away that he is listening to every word and taking it all in. He wonders if it is so different from the Death Eater meetings. It isn’t like questioning the great Albus Dumbledore is so much easier than questioning Voldemort. One hurts your body and the other hurts your pride and self-esteem when you’re gently and yet firmly shut down with a twinkle all the while. 

The Order filters out at the end of the meeting and Draco doesn’t look up until it is only himself and Sirius left in the room. Even then, he says nothing and does nothing but stare. Sirius wonders if it is because he is afraid of him, as he does still look a mess and innocent or not the effect of Azkaban is the same. Perhaps it is because Sirius is his second cousin and there are no insults that he can throw at him about blood status or the company he keeps, not considering he is now also considered a traitor and needs to remain in the older man’s company himself to be safe. 

“I’m sure that you did not expect to end up in this situation, but at least you are safe here. We are family Draco, and I won’t let harm come to you under my roof,” Sirius says softly to break the silence, easing himself out of his chair and crossing the room to fetch a bottle of whiskey out of the cabinet. “Can I tempt you? You’ve certainly had a trying day. I mean, the old man basically kicked you of Hogwarts for doing nothing wrong.”

Draco stares at Sirius for a moment before nodding and then pointing out, “At least he didn’t _actually_ kick me out. I also trust that there are fewer trolls, dementors and dragons around this place so it might actually be easier to get work done.”

It is all very sarcastic, reminding Sirius of a young Lucius when his sarcasm was more amusing and less cutting and he laughs and pours Draco a larger measure than he was going to. “True. I also don’t really give a shit about curfews. You can do your charms work at 3am for all I care, just make sure it is done and sent away on time. You’re an adult. You can take responsibility for yourself.”

“I thought that task was delegated to you.”

Sirius grins and returns to the table with two tumblers, pushing one towards Draco and keeping the other for himself. “No cousin, I just need to keep an eye on you enough to _appear_ responsible and look like I have tried. There is a difference. If you fail your exams at the end of the year, it won’t have much of an impact on me in twenty years will it?”

“Then again, you have some of the best exam results in recent Hogwarts history and that hasn’t served you so well has it?” Draco says in reply, a little colder this time and Sirius grins once more. Draco has a spark about him, and he likes that. He also respects the fact that Draco has clearly done his research before agreeing to come and stay with Sirius in the first place, even if there was not much choice in the matter. It strokes the older man’s ego to be reminded of how well he did at school, managing to top his year overall by his seventh year. Lily and Snape had Potions wrapped up, and James Transfiguration but Sirius could achieve anything in any class and with Charms he could blow them all away. Then again, as Draco has also reminded him that didn’t serve him so well later. 

“True. You get my point though. I’m not here to baby you or loom over you every second of every day. If that was what you needed, you would be staying with Molly Weasley.”

Draco grimaces and takes a gulp of his whiskey, choking on it immediately and going bright red in embarrassment. Draco is not a child but he isn’t a grown up yet either, so this will be an interesting few months Sirius decides. Very interesting indeed.


End file.
